Expression Book
by Sana-teme
Summary: La vie ici est bien différente du collège.Tout le monde est froid, distant, ne traîne qu'avec ses 'amis'et persécute ceux qui n'en ont pas. Je me fais brusquer par des terminales? Ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils s'en fichent. POV Hinata, ItaHina EN PAUSE, reprise juin-juillet
1. Vive le lycée

Voilà, encore un ItaHina ! Mon couple het préféré ! POV Hina-chan !

Et au fait, si vous voulez vraiment être dans l'ambiance écoutez la chanson Thoughtless - et regardez la traduction - sur Youtube, Deezer ou Dailymotion, ça fait plus d'effet n.n ! Et prenez la version d'Evanescence, je crois qu'ils ont changé certaines paroles par rapport à KoRn. Au début, je l'avais écrite en Song Fic, mais apparemment on a pas le droit, ici… TT

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages son la propriété de Kishimoto-sama !

Bon, dans cette fic, vous allez peut-être dire que Hinata ne ressemble pas à Hinata. Mais à 16 ans, qui ne se sent pas rebelle et oppressée… ¤ _genre j'en sais quelque chose, je n'ai que 13 ans XD… mais bon, ça m'arrive de penser un peu comme ça, aussi )_ ¤ et même Hinata peut se rebeller, elle est humaine ) !

**PS : **Cette fiction se déroule dans un monde comme le notre.

* * *

**Expression Book**

Je me présente. Je m'appelle Hyuuga Hinata. J'ai 16 ans. Avant, j'étais une jeune fille timide, distante. Mais j'avais réussi à me faire des amis. TenTen et Kiba étaient mes meilleurs amis. Au collège, je veux dire. Il y avait aussi Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Lee et tous les autres. On n'était pas très populaires – pour ne pas dire pas du tout -, excepté Ino, dont la meilleure amie était la sœur de son petit ami Kankuro, Temari, celle qui attirait tous les garçons – même si elle les refusait tous. Maintenant que j'ai déménagé très, très loin, en grande ville, ce n'est plus pareil. Entrée au lycée, nouvelle vie. Pas d'amis. Que des ennemis.

La vie ici est bien différente qu'au collège. Tout le monde est froid, distant, ne traîne qu'avec ses 'amis'… et persécutent ceux qui n'en ont pas. Particulièrement Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Ukon, et Sakon. Surtout Kin, Dosu, et les jumeaux. Zaku reste avec eux uniquement parce qu'il est amoureux de Kin. Lui, il ne me frappe pas, il essaye de ne pas regarder. De ne pas entendre. De ne pas frissonner lorsque je hurle de douleur.

Ils ont beau faire ça dans un coin de la cour, personne ne semble voir. En fait, tout le monde s'en fiche, qu'il soit de ma classe de 2nde ou pas. Je me fais tabasser par des terminales ? Ils ne me connaissent pas, et ne cherchent pas les ennuis. Ah, si ! Il y en a un qui semble s'y intéresser un minimum. Sasuke Uchiha, mon voisin de classe. On a nos places attitrées, ce qui m'a dispensé des hypothétiques : 'Pousse-toi de là que j'm'y mette'. Il me regarde, puis reporte son attention sur son groupe, composé de Neji, mon cousin qui me hait, et – d'après ce que j'ai retenu de l'appel quotidien – Shino et Shikamaru.

J'essaye de me lever, mais Kin s'est tellement acharnée sur mes jambes qu'elles ne peuvent plus me porter. Je retombe alors lourdement par terre, adossée au mur du bâtiment des Sciences, et m'autorise toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de me noyer. Des larmes de rage. D'impuissance. De douleur. De tristesse. De déceptions. Toutes celles qu'on peut imaginer sauf celles de joie. Je finis par réussir à marcher, vacillante. Comme j'ai un pantalon, mes bleus ne se voient pas. Manquerait plus que ça. J'ai la lèvre fendue. Lorsque je croise le jeune professeur d'anglais - Itachi-sensei, il me semble - il me demande, l'air impassible, pourquoi je saigne de la lèvre. Je lui réponds que je me la suis mordue. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire mais continue son chemin. Je préfère ça.

Je rejoins ma classe pour le cours de français, avec Kurenai-sensei. Pendant le cours, une fille aux cheveux roses me lance des regards meurtriers dont j'ignore la raison. Puis je me rends compte que c'est parce qu'elle est dingue de mon voisin. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction, son visage change d'expression : elle devient mielleuse, adoratrice. Lui la regarde avec indifférence et me regarde fixement. Je rougis et rose-bonbon, comme je me plais à la surnommer en moi-même, m'assassine du regard. Sasuke-san me demande un stylo, il a oublié sa trousse. Je lui tends vite mon deuxième stylo plume sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il lâche un 'Merci' sans reconnaissance.

Ce cours est on ne peut plus ennuyant. Comme j'ai tout compris, je sors le cahier à pages blanches que Kiba et TenTen se sont cotisés – il ne sont pas riches du tout - pour m'acheter, pour mon départ. Il y a marqué dessus : ' Expression Book'. Le nom dit tout. Comme je dessine très bien – c'est ma seule fierté, en dehors de mon acceptable intelligence – je me mets à dessiner Kin. Un beau portrait en couleurs de Kin, souriante, l'air hautain. Elle est plus belle qu'en vrai. Puis je prends un feutre noir et marque en gros HATE YOU DIRTY BITCH en diagonale du dessin. Quoi ? Je m'exprime. Si j'ai toujours été timide à l'extérieur, l'intérieur hurlait la rage que je n'en pouvais plus de contenir.

Puis sur la page suivante, pendant le cours de maths avec Asuma, je dessine Dosu. Il fait peur. Je suis le même procédé que pour Kin et j'écris DEAD et FUCKING DOSU. Excusez mon langage mais j'ai besoin de m'extérioriser. Ensuite, pendant l'heure de physique-chimie avec Orochimaru je dessine les jumeaux, bras dessus, bras dessous, l'air mauvais. Puis je marque FUCKHEAD en travers.

Après, pendant la récréation, je m'enferme dans une cabine des toilettes et dessine Zaku avec un air humble. Il sourit. Enfin, j'écris en prenant soin de ne pas atteindre son visage : YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR KIN, FORGET HER. Et merde, ça sonne. Je suis sûre que la bande de Kin et Dosu m'attendent à la sortie des toilettes.

Je sors et reçois un coup au visage avant même de le voir venir.

* * *

Je sais, Sakura n'a pas le beau rôle... Mais dans ce genre de fic c'est toujours Ino la grosse pouffe! Alors pour une fois j'ai changé les rôles.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	2. Cours d'anglais

Re la compagnie ! J'ai tellement la haine… j'avais écrit genre, quatre fois la longueur du premier chapitre. Et comme je me suis dit : tiens, c'est trop long pour un seul chapitre, j'ai fait 'couper '. Jusque là, tout va bien.

Sauf que j'ai oublié de faire 'coller'.

Je sais, vous vous dites : quelle pas douée, cette fille. C'est le cas. Pour me rattraper, je vais essayer de me dépêcher. Le plus vite possible.

« _I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me… _» Je vois tellement Hinata penser ça de Sakura, Kin et tout (dans le OOC de la fic, bien sûr ) !

Ah oui! On m'a demandé des traductions des traduction de l'anglais des précédents chapitre... je pense que vous avez deviné que ce n'est pas très aimable...

Pour Kin: JE TE DETESTE SALE PUTE (ça le fait mieux en anglais)

Pour Dosu: MORT et ENCULE DE DOSU

Pour les jumeaux: ENFOIRES

Pour Zaku: TU ES TROP BIEN POUR KIN, OUBLIE LA

Et la phrase sept ou huit lignes au-dessus, ça veut dire: "_je veux te/vous voir pleurant avec ton/vos sale(s) cul(s) devant moi_" (ben quoi? C'est du KoRn, à l'origine XD)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama (sauf Hinata qui appartient à Itachi-kun ! lol).

* * *

**Expression Book - Chapitre 2**

_Après, pendant la récréation, je m'enferme dans une cabine des toilettes et dessine Zaku avec un air humble. Il sourit. Enfin, j'écris en prenant soin de ne pas atteindre son visage : YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR KIN, FORGET HER. Et merde, ça sonne. Je suis sûre que la bande de Kin et Dosu m'attendent à la sortie des toilettes._

_Je sors et reçois un coup au visage avant même de le voir venir._

C'est Rose-Bonbon. Je tombe à genoux et elle m'attrape par les cheveux sous les regards mauvais de ses 'amies'. Elle approche son visage du mien et murmure :

- Parle encore une fois à Sasuke-kun. Regarde-le, souris-lui encore une seule misérable fois, et je te ferai amèrement regretter la bande de Kin, Hyuuga. Est-ce bien clair ?

Je réponds alors faiblement :

- Ou… oui, Sakura-sempai.

J'ai le même âge qu'elle, mais je pense qu'elle préfère ça à 'chan' ou encore 'san'.

- J'espère.

Elle me lâche et je retombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle me donne un grand coup de pied dans les jambes puis s'éloigne. Je soulage mes yeux qui commençaient à s'embrumer.

Misérable. Je l'ai toujours été. Même si il ne me l'a jamais dit, mon cousin le pense. Je peux le lire dans ses regards. Mon père est déçu de sa fille aînée. Les professeurs sont déçus de mes bégayements lors des récitations où j'oublie tout.

Je déçois tout le monde.

Les seuls qui ne m'ont jamais fait comprendre que je les avais déçus, c'est Kiba et Tenten. Mais ils ne sont plus là.

La deuxième sonnerie m'indique mon retard imminent. Et voilà, deuxième semaine de cours, en retard en anglais.

Je réussis péniblement à me lever et me diriger vers notre salle de classe – c'est la même pour toutes les matières qui ne nécessitent pas de matériel spécifique. Comme je m'y attendais, le cours a déjà commencé.

Je devrais aller chercher un mot de retard, mais je n'en aurais pas la force. C'est à peine si j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici en boîtant.

Je frappe au carreau de la salle. Itachi-sensei me fait signe d'entrer. Je m'exécute.

- As-tu un mot de retard?

Je fais non de la tête. Il a du remarquer que je boîtait un peu en rentrant, parce qu'il regarde sa montre et me dit, du même ton sans émotion:

- On ne va pas chipoter pour trois petites minutes. Va t'asseoir.

J'obéis et m'assieds à côté de Sasuke-san. Il pousse les affaires qu'il avait étalé sur ma table et m'indique le numéro de la page d'un air nonchalant.

Le cours recommence. En fait, je n'avais raté que l'appel. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite la voix grave et - malgré le fait que son visage soit dénué d'émotions apparentes - chaleureuse d'Itachi-sensei. Mais je m'ennuie un peu, aussi. Comme ma mère est anglaise, je suis bilingue. Mais je suis quand même obligée d'assister au cours. Neji aussi. Il est dans ma classe car il a redoublé - mais je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour être avec Sasuke, Shikamaru et Shino. Il est assis à côté de Shikamaru.

Neji, ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Dans un accident de voiture. C'est mon père qui a décidé de le recueillir car 'on ne peut abandonner un Hyuuga à une famille d'accueil'. De toute façon, ça se voit qu'il préfère Neji et Hanabi à moi. La preuve: il n'en a pas voulu à Neji pour son redoublement. Et moi, lorsque, la même année, je suis passée de 17 de moyenne générale à 15...

Il m'a hurlé dessus en me disant que je n'étais bonne à rien et que même Hanabi était plus intelligente que moi. Ce n'est pas vrai, au niveau des notes: Hanabi est en quatrième et a toujours eu 15,6 de moyenne générale.

Je soupire. Que de bons souvenirs à revisiter...

Inconsciemment, je fixe Itachi-sensei. Sasuke-san sourit d'un air narquois. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Tu reluques mon frère, maintenant?

- Quoi? Je... non, je... je... réfléchissais...!

- Mon oeil...

- Si tu crois déjà connaître la réponse, pourquoi me poses-tu la question?

Je lui ai répondu sur la défensive _**et**_ sans bégayer. Une première, pour moi.

- T'as du répondant, dis-donc... on croierait pas. Soit, je te crois, soupire-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

Je hausse les épaules. Je sors mon fidèle Expression Book. Avant que je l'ouvre, Sasuke-san me demande:

- C'est quoi, ce cahier?

- Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

- Je me fais chier, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Mes meilleurs amis, Kiba et Tenten me disaient souvent que j'étais trop 'timide' et 'gentille' pour m'exprimer réellement. Ils m'ont donc offert ça pour que j'évacue.

Je regarde le cadeau en question d'un air nostalgique.

Mon voisin tend la main pour l'ouvrir, mais je l'en empêche.

- Hé, calme-toi! C'est bon, je voulais juste voir.

- Je préfère garder ce cahier personnel.

- Bon, c'est toi qui voit. Je voulais voir parce qu'en cours de français tu dessinais hyper bien.

Je rougis. Je sens que ça y est, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Je n'ose pas regarder vers Rose-Bonbon. Un _compliment artistique_ de Sasuke-san... Il a du penser que, contrairement à ses fans, je n'aurais pas la grosse tête avec un tel marque de respect.

- M... merci.

- Tu pourrais me faire un portait?

Je le regarde, interloquée. Un portait? Je me sens flattée. Je ne suis quand même pas une artiste à ce point! Néanmoins, ça ne me coûte rien.

- Pour... pour quand?

- Je ne suis pas pressé.

- D... d'accord.

Je sens le regard écoeuré de Rose-Bonbon. Ma mort est si imminente que je suis à eux doigts de demander à Itachi-sensei si je peux aller creuser ma tombe dans la cour. Sasuke-san me chuchotte à l'oreille:

- Au fait... vous formeriez un beau couple, mon frère et toi...

Je pique instantanément un fard. A tout les coups, Rose-Bonbon va croire qu'il me fait des avances cochonnes.

Il se lève. Tout le monde fait pareil. Alors que j'allais demander pourquoi, la réponse me tombe dessus comme une enclume.

_La cloche a sonnée._

* * *

Voilà! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite! Gomen, gomen, gomen, mais le ItaHina arrivera tout à la fin, avant ce sera plus une relation 'prof protecteur (autant que peut l'être Itachi XD)' à 'élève à problèmes relationnels'.

A plus!

Miyako


	3. Rose Bonbon

Re ! Pour ce chapitre, je vois bien genre : Lovers, de Kathleen Battle en fond sonore, quand Sakura est partie .

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama (sauf Hinata qui appartient à Itachi-kun ! lol).

**Divers:** Bon anniversaire à Dumbledorette et sa meilleure amie (jcrois bien qu'on est le 13 mai n.n)!!

* * *

**Expression Book – Chapitre 3**

_Il se lève. Tout le monde fait pareil. Alors que j'allais demander pourquoi, la réponse me tombe dessus comme une enclume._

_La cloche a sonnée._

Je ramasse mes affaires et me lève en fuyant le regard d'Itachi-sensei qui m'interroge comme pour dire 'tout va bien ?'. Non, tout ne vas pas bien, professeur. Mais ça, je le garde douloureusement pour moi.

Je sors. Deux couloirs plus loin, Rose-Bonbon et sa bande. Elle va me tuer, tuer, tuer. Et moi je vais mourir, mourir, mourir. Autour de nous, le couloir est désert. Elle me regarde d'un air mauvais et ses amies m'encerlcent. Je serre mon sac contre moi : je sais que c'est idiot, mais je me sens pls forte avec mon Expression Book. Comme si Tenten et Kiba étaient avec moi.

Rose-Bonbon s'approche de moi, me prend par la gorge et me pousse contre le mur. Elle siffle :

- Je t'avais prévenue, Hyuuga. Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- Mais… c'est lui qui me parlait… ! Je… ne… cours pas… après Sasuke-san…

- 'San' ! Ecoutez-la parler comme une impératrice ! Désolée, mais c'est trop tard, _Votre_ _Altesse_.

Elle ressert son étreinte et m'envoie son poing dans le visage. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La quatrième, je crache du sang. Elle se recule, dégoûtée. Je sers toujours mon sac. Je suis à présent à quatre pattes et elle me décoche un coup de pied dans les côtes. Encore. Encore, et encore.

Elle fait signe à ses amies de l'imiter. Elles s'y mettent donc à cinq. Je reçois un coup dans la tête... et je crois que c'est fini.

Je ressens les coups, mais pas la douleur. J'entends les bruits du lycée comme un écho lointain. Je regarde le plafond - depuis quand suis-je sur le dos? - dont le néon me semble plus lumieux que d'habitude. Tiens, les filles ne sont plus là. Je vois un visage au dessus du mien.

... un visage?

- I... Itachi-sensei...

Je ne m'entends même pas murmurer. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n'en sort. Où peut-être qu'ils ne parviennent pas jusqu'à moi?

Tout est blanc. Je ne perçois que les agréables traits de mon professeur d'anglais.

- Est-ce... est-ce que je... pars?

Je ne m'entends toujours pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres, mais à ses yeux, je devine: 'Accroche-toi, ce n'est pas fini! Tu ne meurs pas!'

Itachi-sensei... à quoi m'accrocherais-je? Mon 'départ' ne peut que réjouir ceux qui me connaissent. Je sais, ce serait bête de mourir comme ça. Tabassée par des filles, à cause d'un garçon dont je ne suis _même pas_ amoureuse.

Mais je... ses traits deviennent flous...

_Blanc... partout..._

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

" - Où... où suis-je, sensei ?

- A l'hôpital, Hinata, me répond-t-il d'une voix faible et grave. "

Je sais, ce chapitre était très court! Je me dépêche!

En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu!

Miya Highwind

* * *


	4. Morte ?

Re ! Désolée du retard ! Je voulais absolument commencer Icha Icha Paradise '''… Gomen, gomen.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama…

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

... oulà... ma tête...

J'ouvre les yeux. Au début, la lumière m'aveugle.

Suis-je morte ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Sinon, je ne verrais pas le visage d'Itachi-sensei au dessus de moi.

A moins qu'il ne soit mort en sortant de la classe.

Mais ça m'étonnerait.

Je suis bête... est-ce mon cerveau est toujours opérationnel ? Je commence à avoir des doutes.

... minute. Il y a quelque chose de pas net.

- ... Itachi-sensei ?

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Ou... oui. Où suis-je ?

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital.

Super. Comme je pense qu'au 'ciel' il n'y a ni professeur d'anglais ni hôpital, je ne suis pas morte.

Donc je suis toujours vivante. CQFD. Génial.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je... Ro... Sakura-san et sa bande me frappaient ...

- Tu as reçu un coup à la tête qui t'a fait perdre connaissance.

- Ah ...

Je baisse les yeux vers mes genoux. Je les fusille du regard en pensant à Rose Bonbon. Cette espèce de sale ...

- Hinata ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ça ?

Je ne réponds pas.

- Hinata. Je fais ça pour t'aider.

- Sa... Sasuke-san.

Il se redresse si soudainement que je manque de sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- R... rien, c'est juste que... enfin, Sakura-san et les autres...

- ... n'admettent pas qu'il s'intéresse plus à toi qu'à elles.

- On ne peut pas vraiment parler d' 'intéresser'...

- Oh, mais qu'il s'intéresse de près ou de loin à toi, ce sera toujours plus que pour Sakura et les autres.

Je souris.

- Je sais ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

- Vous... vous n'allez quand même pas les sanctionner ? Je... cela ne m'attirerait que des ennuis...

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bien mieux que ça.

Il me sourit d'un air mystérieux puis regarde sa montre.

- Oh.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me dit :

- Désolé, je dois y aller. J'ai des devoirs à corriger.

- Dès la première semaine ?

- Eh oui. On me confie la correction des travaux notés des collés.

- Ah. Bonne chance, alors.

- Merci. Bon rétablissement.

Il sort.

J'examine plus attentivement ce qui me sert de chambre. C'est une pièce prévue pour trois patients, mais les autres lits sont vides. Elle est simple, propre et blanche.

Dans cette pièce, le blanc est blanc. Il est pur et innocent. De ce fait, il se fiche éperdument d'être blanc, car le simple fait d'être innocent le laisse dans l'ignorance de sa propre perfection. Car si le blanc est blanc, c'est qu'il n'est pas une autre couleur. Si cette pièce est blanche, c'est que l'on a voulu apaiser les patients par la pureté de cette couleur.

Car le blanc efface certains problèmes, tels que de potentiels 'le rose c'est pour les filles', 'le rouge m'enpêche de dormir', 'le noir me déprime', 'le gris me fait peur' et tout autre problème de préférence.

De toute évidence, le blanc est neutre. La mariée européenne est vêtue de blanc, qu'elle l'aime ou non. La mariée japonaise est vêtue de rouge, et garde le blanc pour le deuil.

C'est en fait une histoire de convention. Tout cela relève de la _convention_.

Est-ce par convention que l'on me déteste ?

Est-ce par convention que toutes les filles aiment Sasuke ?

Est-ce par convention que je me retrouve dans cet hôpital après m'être fait tabasser ?

Je dois interrompre cet intense moment de réflexion car l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi vient m'apporter mon repas. C'est exagéré, tout de même. Je n'ai qu'un petit mal de tête de rien du tout qui va passer, pas la peine de me matern ...

... je n'ai rien dit. Je viens de me redresser et d'accord, j'avoue tout. Ce n'est pas 'qu'un petit mal de tête de rien du tout', c'est un _gros_ mal de tête qui déchire le cerveau.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous redresser aussi rapidement, mademoiselle. Vous risqueriez d'avoir mal.

C'est la meilleure. Cela me fait un peu penser au célèbre coup que tout le monde a déjà vécu au moins trois fois dans sa vie. Ce petit côté '- Aïe ! Je me suis brûlé ! - Attention. C'est chaud.' me fait sourire.

- Dans combien de temps puis-je sortir ?

- D'ici deux jours. Trois, tout au plus.

- D'accord.

Un détail me frappe.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-neuf heures, mademoiselle.

- On mange tôt, ici.

- C'est pour que les patients puissent se coucher tôt.

Elle pose le plateau à côté de moi. Je crois bien que ces haricots de trois jours me font déjà regretter la cuisine de Niiho, notre cuisinière.

Mademoiselle Sohori - d'après son badge - s'incline légèrement puis sort. Je commence à manger.

Finalement, c'est mangeable. Mais je regrette tout de même Niiho.

Je termine puis, cinq minutes plus tard, Mademoiselle Sohori vient récupérer mon plateau.

Mon père est en voyage d'affaires pendant un mois. Il n'y a donc personne qui vient me rendre visite.

Je pose tranquillement les mains sur le drap et patiente. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Excellente question. J'y réfléchirais mais plus tard.

Une sonnerie me tire de mes pensées. C'est l'espèce de téléphone-interphone à côté de mon lit. Je décroche.

- Oui ?

- Mademoiselle Hyuuga ? Sora, de l'accueil.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a une visite pour vous.

Alors là, je n'en reviens pas.

- Qui ça ?

- Un certain monsieur Uchiha.

Je suis bouche bée.

Il y a un blanc à l'autre bout.

- ... mademoiselle ?

- Oui ?

- Dois-je accepter la visite ?

- Oui, oui, acceptez, acceptez.

- Bien.

Elle raccroche.

Uchiha. Itachi-sensei ?

On ouvre la porte.

Mais ce n'est pas Itachi-sensei.

- ... Sasuke-san ?

* * *

Voilà. Vraiment, désolée pour le retard. Je posterai sûrement la suite ce week-end.

Bye.

Miyako


	5. Visite d'un Uchiha

Hai. Ben … Highwind, le retour. C'est à présent le week-end, passe donc mes journées sur l'ordi…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à celui qui les a créés. Kishimoto-sama les a créés. Donc ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama. Logique, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Sa… Sasuke-san ?

- Ouais, lui-même.

Je n'y crois pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu t'apporter les devoirs que m'a confiés mon frère.

Ah. Tout s'explique.

- Et il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute.

- De… Quoi ?

- Enfin… que c'était à cause de moi. Donc voilà.

- M… merci.

C'est gentil de sa part. Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt imaginé : Sasuke Uchiha , le roi du je-m'en-foutisme.

- Il paraît que nii-san a un plan pour qu'elle arrête de t'embêter.

- Qui ça ? Rose Bonbon ?

Il sourit.

- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Moi je préfère l'appeler Chewing-Gum. Franchement, ça m'énèrve qu'elle me colle aux basques.

- C'est compréhensible.

Je souris.

- Chewing-Gum...

- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Bon. Je t'ai ramené du français, de l'anglais - tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal, hein ? - et des maths. J'allais quand même pas te ramener du sport, c'eut été difficile, je pense.

- En effet.

Je souris encore. En fait, Sasuke-san est assez sympa, quand il veut. C'est dommage que Chewing-Gum - je préfère ce surnom - l'aime pour son mauvais côté. Franchement.

Oh. Mademoiselle Sohori entre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, encore ?

- Les visites sont terminées. Veuillez laisser mademoiselle Hyuuga seule.

- Bien.

Déçue, je le regarde partir. La première personne qui me parle gentiment - en dehors d'Itachi-sensei - est Sasuke Uchiha. Honnêtement, Chewing-Gum n'a aucune chance. Il est trop ben pour elle.

Bilan : en environ un jours, j'ai réussi à sympathiser - bon, d'accord : 'relationner' - avec les deux personnes les plus inaccessibles du lycée : Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha.

Je crois bien que, pour une rentrée, j'ai fait fort.

* * *

Ouais, je sais : ' Bouhouhou !! C'est d'la merde, il est trop court ton chapitre !! Highwind au bûcher !!'

Mais bon. Vous maudirez mon frère et mon quasi-demi-frère qui veulent l'ordinateur.

**Itachi:** Quoi !? C'est à cause d'_eux_ qu'il tarde ?

**Miyako :** De quoi ?

**Itachi :** Bah ... mon coup avec Hinata, crétine !!

**Miyako :** Euuh... oui.

**Itachi :** Bande d'égoïstes.

**Miyako :** Bon. Bref. Prochain chapitre ce soir - si j'arrive à racketter l'ordi - ou demain.

Salut.

**Miyako**


	6. Fini l'hôpital ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama. Je ne suis malheureusement que Miyako.

**Autre: **Je sais que vous vous en contrefichez mais est-ce normal, que pour une fiction _Naruto_, je doive écouter la bande-son du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ pour trouver l'inspiration ? Je savais que j'étais bizarre mais je ne cesse de m'intriguer.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveille. Je regarde le réveil qui est posé sur les devoirs que j'ai faits hier soir : huit heures et demie. Les cours commencent dans dix minutes.

Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui.

J'aimerais bien voir la tête des gens de ma classe lorsqu'ils remarqueront que je ne suis pas là. Enfin ... en admettant qu'ils le remarquent, bien sûr.

Chewing-Gum sera toute contente. Sasuke étalera ses affaires sur ma table. Les autres ne remarqueront rien.

Voilà.

Je lis mon livre de français. Et puis comme ça m'ennuie, je prends celui de japonais.

A neuf heures et demie, mademoiselle Sohori m'apporte mon petit déjeuné. Je mange sans appétit.

Ensuite m'atelle à un DM de mathématiques.

Passionnant, les journées à l'hôpital, non ?

Oh, j'en ai marre et prends mon livre de chevet : Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'adore cette trilogie.

Pourtant ce n'est pas mon style habituel de livre. Peut-être que j'aime ça parce qu'il y a des amitiés improbables comme celle de Gimli et Legolas, des histoires d'amour, des morts tragiques, une fin heureuse ...

Je connais presque les répliques par coeur.

A midi je mange.

Le soir je mange.

Rien à signaler.

Sasuke revient m'apporter les devoirs. Comme demain est samedi, j'aurais le week-end pour les faire, de toute façon.

Je me réveille à nouveau sous le plafond blanc. A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mademoiselle Sohori m'annonce que je pourrais sortir cet après-midi.

Cet arès-midi ?

Yehouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!

Je vais donc pouvoir aller chez Tenten dès ma sortie, elle quitte à quatorze heures.

Je dévore mon déjeuner si vite que je manque de m'étouffer.

- Mais ... mademoiselle Hyuuga ! Vous allez devoir rester pour une semaine d'hôpital si vous vous étouffez !

Je sais qu'elle exagère. Cependant, je me calme un peu.

- Vous avez hâte de partir ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu à la sortie?

- Oui !

- Avec quelqu'un ?

- Euh ... oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je soupçonne un rancart ...

Elle me regarde d'un air malicieux. Un _rancart_ ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est un rancart ?

- Voyons ... deux hommes taillés par les dieux qui viennent vous rendre visite, c'est légèrement suspicieux...

- Je ...

Je rougis comme une tomate.

- Non, en fait je vais voir ma meilleure amie!

Nous discutons encore un peu. Lorsque l'heure des sorties arrive, je bondis hors de mon lit, puis dans le train en direction de mon ancien village, une demie-heure plus tard.

* * *

Voilà. Désolée, je peux pas écrire plus parce que je vais voir Iron Man et je pars dans trois minutes... J'essayerai d'écrire demain mais c'est pas sûr parce que les garçons veulent l'ordinateur parce que 'je passe mes journées dessus' (d'un autre côté c'est vrai que je jongle avec mon lit, mon assiette, l'ordinateur et SoulCalibur III sur PS2...)

Bref. En gros, désolée. Et l'histoire sera plus intéressante que ces deux chapitres complètement mous, je vous l'accorde.

Miyako


	7. My friends !

Vraiment désolée pour le retard... j'aurais du écrire hier. Mais quand j'ai voulu m'y mettre y a les garçons qui sont revenus ... (excuse à la con ...)

Sinon j'ai quatre choses à dire:

1) Franchement, Iron Man, j'ai adoré, parce que d'une : le héros n'a pas besoin d'être jeune pour être ultra-sexy, de deux : il n'a pas de supers-pouvoirs donc c'est 'plus réaliste' et de trois : Iron Man, ça le fait. Parce que ça fait moins gamin que Superman, Spiderman ou Batman.

2) Je demande à la personne qui m'a parlé de Shinobi dans un PM de se signaler, parce que je ne sais plus qui c'est ... j'ai supprimé tous les mails de avant de lui répondre ... Oui, JE SAIS, pas douée de la vie power ... Je voudrais m'entretenir avec cette personne parce que l'une de ses propositions m'intéresse ).

3) En fait, c'est plutôt une idée intéressante, la religion d'Hinata... Je veux bien être deuxième prêtresse... ( naan, oubliez, c'est un délire entre everybody love hinata et moi XD ! )

4) A la place des 'ç' majuscules, je vais mettre 'Sa', par exemple, c'est moins choquant que 'Ca', je trouve, puisque ça fait le même son.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Plus que trois stations...

Ils ont sûrement passé une bonne rentrée. Avec Gaï-sensei en professeur principal, je pense. Tellement de chance. Quoique. Ce n'est pas plus mal avec Itachi-sensei...

Deux...

Là, Kiba doit être avec elle. Et ce week-end il doit y avoir aussi Ino, Temari, Lee, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro. On est censés aller tous dormir chez Gaara, Kankuro et Temari. Ils ont une très grande maison. Ils y vivent avec Baki, leur tuteur. Si ils ne vont pas dans un collège pour 'riches', c'est parce qu'ils ne touchaient pas à l'héritage. Mais quand Temari a eu dix-huit ans, ils ont tous estimé se trouver très bien dans ce 'collège de paysans', comme on l'appelait.

Une...

J'ai mon sac de cours - il faut bien rattrapper... - avec mon fidèle Expression Book et un petit sac avec des vêtements de rechange et un pyjama.

M'y voilà ! Konoha. Mon cher petit bled pourri.

Je suis à peine descendue qu'on m'appelle de loin !

- Hinata ! Eh ! Hinata !

Je me retourne... et Lee me tombe littéralement dans les bras !

- Sa fait si longtemps TTTT !!

- C'est... c'est bon, Lee... ça ne fait que deux semaines...

- Mais c'est beaucouuuuuuup TTTT...

- ''' Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Lee.

- Franchement tu manques à tout le monde ! Même Gaï-sensei regrettela meilleure élève féminine en sport !!

- )

- Dis, Hinata, tu viens avec moi à l'entraînement de boxe ?

- Euh... désolée, je dois aller chez Tenten...

- Je t'accompagne !

- D'accord ! Merci, Lee !

Franchement, ça fait du bien d'avoir une relation amicale avec quelqu'un. La dernière était une amitié naissante avec Sasuke Uchiha. Croyez-moi : ça change de celui que l'on appelle Rock Lee.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !!

... Haha, c'était marrant, hein ?

* * *

Nous arrivons devant chez Tenten. J'ai le coeur qui bat tellement fort que je suis sûre que Lee fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- Bon ! Ici je te laisse, Hinata !

- Merci beaucoup, Lee, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Hinata ! A demain !

- A demain !

Je pousse le petit portillon de chez Tenten. Je frappe à la porte et sa mère vient m'ouvrir. Elle me sourit et j'entends de loin la voix de Tenten :

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN, C'EST QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

- C'est Hinata, ma délicate enfant... soupire-t-elle.

- Mais oui, bien sûr...

- Ma chérie, si tu levais les yeux de la PlayStation de ton ami tu pourrais venir constater par toi-même.

J'entends un remu-ménage de tous les diables et me fais étouffer par ma meilleure amie, encore emmêlée dans des fils de manettes débranchées de PlayStation. Kiba nous entoure de ses bras musclés et la mère de Tenten juge judicieux de nous laisser sur le palier entre amis.

- Hinataaaaa !

- Hinataaaaaaa !

- Mes... mes amis !! Vous m'avez tant manqués !

Et là, je craque. Toute la tension de haine et de frustration que j'ai accumulé au cours de ces deux semaines, je la déverse dans un flot de larmes qui ne tardent pas à affoler mes amis.

- Hinata !? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète Kiba. C'était si horrible là-bas ?

- Hinata ... !!

Tenten va poser mes affaires en haut et nous partons dans un parc où je leur raconte tout, depuis ma rentrée.

* * *

Voilà. Fin du chapitre. Nan, cette fois c'est pas une blague. Et j'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce que sinon c'est con pour moi parce qu'à cause de ça j'ai pas pu téléphoner à Apple... gloups...

Kiss

Sana


	8. Kiba et Tenten

Reuh la compagnie. Je m'excuse sincèrement d'une si longue absence, j'étais concentrée sur cet espèce de (_censuré par le CSA)_ de nocturne de Chopin à la (_censuré par le CSA)_ que j'ai du jouer samedi... et donc voilà.

Je sais. Bouh, c'est pas une bonne excuse, trop de suspens tue le suspens ( Apple, ça ne me rappelle pas du tout le 'trop de chocolat tue le chocolat' de ta mère XD ) mais j'étais occupée...

Je m'y remets sérieusement. Avec tous les gens qui aiment bien cette fic'... et de sincères excuses pour ceux qui l'aiment pas ( Nana : _Mais ça sert à rien que tu t'excuses, s'ils aiment pas ils sont plus là ! _Sana : _Pas con, baka-femelle_. Nana : _Eh !_ ).

Allez, au boulot !

**Disclaimer :** Les-per-so-na-ges-a-par-tiennent-à-Ki-shi-mo-to-sa-ma !_ reprend son souffle après tant d'efforts_

* * *

**Expression Book - Chapitre 8**

- Dis, Hinata. Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas parlé de tout ça au téléphone ? chuchotte Tenten.

- Parce que mon père traîne toujours dans les parages quand je téléphone.

Et d'ailleurs ça m'énerve. A croire qu'il pense que je vais livrer des informations top secrètes - que je ne détiens pas - à d'autres compagnies commerciales internationales. Ben voyons. J'ai que ça à faire.

- Il peut pas te lâcher deux minutes, ton père ? Franchement, en t'entendant parler, je suis presque content que mon père ait quitté ma mère, dit Kiba.

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder dans le parc dont nous occupons le banc.

- Dis pas ça, c'est bien d'avoir un bon père.

- C'est vrai que le tien mérite plus le nom de père que les deux notres réunis, à Kiba et moi, Tenten.

- C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup mon père, même s'il ne peut pas nous offrir du luxe. Mais reparlons de toi, Hinata.

Dommage. J'aime bien me taire et écouter.

- Me dis pas qu'il n'y a que des points négatifs dans ton nouveau collège. Il doit quand même y avoir des gens sympas, des bons profs... continue Kiba.

- Bah... il y a celui dont je vous ai parlé, Sasuke. Il a l'air assez sympa, quand il veut.

- Et ce prof qui t'a emmené à l'hôpital, son frère ? dis Tenten avec un air malicieux.

Air que je déteste, d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien...

Oh non. Horreur : je me sens rougir. Rien que de penser à Itachi-sensei.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas amoureuse de quelqu'un, sourit Kiba.

J'en ai marre. C'est ça, le problème avec les meilleurs amis : ils lisent dans les pensées. Je soupire :

- Mon professeur d'anglais.

- Eh bien ! Un prof ? J'espère pour toi qu'il ne ressemble pas à _notre_ professeur d'anglais... dit Tenten d'un air amusé.

Je m'esclaffe en tentant désespérément d'imaginer Itachi-sensei avec la dentition de _leur_ professeur d'anglais...

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas : il ne ressemble en rien à Kisame-sensei.

- Mais arrêtez, les filles ! Il est sympa, quand il veut, Kisame-sensei... reprend Kiba.

- Ouais, 'quand il veut'. Et, personnellement, je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, renchérit Tenten.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se retourne vers moi.

- Hinata ! Décris-le nous !

Je commence à le décrire physiquement, puis m'arrête.

- Mais... je suis bête ! J'ai une image de lui.

Je sors du sac que je ne quitte jamais - j'ai laissé celui avec mes affaires chez Tenten - mon Expression Book. J'y avais dessiné Itachi-sensei, pendant mon hospitalisation. Je leur montre d'abord Kin.

- Eh bien. Elle est assez jolie, mais c'est pas le type de fille que j'approcherai. Ce genre me donne plus l'impression de parler à un parrain de mafia qu'à une bombe sexuelle, grogne Kiba.

- Moi non plus. Enfin si.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tenten ? s'écrie Kiba.

- Bah tu sais, ça fait longtemps que le Père Noël oublie de m'apporter un punching-ball... dit-elle en souriant.

- J'avais presque oublié que ma meilleure amie était la championne de boxe de tous les clubs de boxe à moins d'un kilomètre, dis-je avec un sourire fier.

- Oh, tu sais, c'est pas grand chose... toi, tu es bien plus endurante que moi ! Et je te rappelle que tu était l'élève préférée de Gai-sensei.

Je rougis. Est-ce de ma faute si _j'aime_ le sport ?

- Vous m'énervez, les filles. Pourquoi faut-il que mes deux meilleurs amies soient plus sportives que moi ?

- Kiba, toi, tu as d'autres qualités qu'on n'a pas. Tu nous bats en maths, tu me bas en anglais, tu bats Hinata en SVT...

- C'est parce qu'elle refuse de voir les dissections.

- C'est pas de ma faute, je ne supporte pas...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hinata, on ne se moque pas de toi.

- Allez, montre-nous les autres !

Je tourne la page.

- Beuârk ! C'est _ça_, Dosu et les jumeaux ? grimace Tenten.

- Eh oui, _ça_, comme tu dis, soupiré-je.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que des mecs comme ça, dans ton collège.

- Majoritairement. Heureusement, il y a encore des gens comme les Uchiha - quoique, ils ne sont pas trop communs - ou encore Zaku.

- Zaku ? s'étonne Kiba. Ah, oui ! Celui qui est amoureux de l'autre ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Je le plains tellement que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir de rester avec cette bande.

Je lui montre l'autre page.

- Hinata !

- Quoi ?

- Franchement, ça ne devrait pas être permis de dessiner aussi bien !

- Mais Tenten, je ne dessine pas _si_ bien que ça... !

- Si. T'as vu les portaits que tu fais ?

C'est vrai que je n'aime pas m'en vanter. Mais ça me fait bizarre qu'on me le dise. Mais bon, ça fait quand même plaisir.

- Vas-y, continue.

Je tourne à nouveau la page.

- Itachi-sensei, dis-je simplement.

Mais je pense que c'était inutile : ils avaient compris.

- Ah ouais, c'est sûr qu'il est beaucoup plus mignon que Kisame-sensei, dit Tenten.

Les garçons, c'est pas trop son truc, à Tenten. Elle aime bien en parler, mais en fait elle n'a jamais vraiment cherché à en attirer, n'a jamais eu de petit ami et n'en souffre pas.

Kiba est un peu dans le même genre - à cela près qu'il a quand même pas mal de conquêtes à son actif. Lui, les filles lui tombent dessus : pourquoi les refuser ? Attention, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le genre de mec à plaquer des filles pour un rien. Il leur fait vivre les plus beaux jours de leur vie, et lorsqu'il commence à en avoir marre, il leur dit gentiment qu'il préfère passer à autre chose. Les filles le laissent alors, toujours aussi heureuses. Honnêtement, je trouve Kiba génial, comme garçon : il n'a jamais fait souffert personne - à part peut-être les autres prétendants de ses ex. Mais sans le chercher.

- Il n'est pas très bavard, et il a l'air assez glacial, à première vue. Mais en fait, c'est l'homme le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'a été donné de voir - à part toi, bien sûr, Kiba ni-san.

- Je sais, je sais... plaisante mon ami.

- Oh ! Y a la bande qui arrive ! s'exclame Tenten en leur faisant de grands signes des bras.

Enfin... ceux que j'aime tant...

* * *

**Sana :** Bon, encore désolée pour le retard. Merci Chopin d'avoir inventé des nocturnes aussi casse-gueule.

Bref.

**Kisame :** Je suis moche, moi ?

**Sana _(paniquée)_ :** Toi ? Non, tu es juste... euh... comment dire... ahem... spécial ?

**Kisame :** Planque-toi avant que je te transforme en steack haché sur pattes.

**Sana :** 'Tachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

**Itachi :** Quoi ?

**Sana :** Il veut me tuer . !

**Itachi :** Moi aussi.

**Sana :** Quoi ??

**Itachi _( ton fleuri )_ :** Et où qu'il est, le ItaHina taaant attendu ?

**Sana :** Euuh ... ahem ... bientôt ?

**Itachi :** Vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir.

**Sana :** Aaargh ! Réfléchis : si tume tues, QUI écrira le ItaHina ?

**Itachi :** Argument valable. Exécution retardée.

**Sana :** Pfiou... en sécurité... pour l'instant.

Bsx


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ouah. Sujet, verbe, complément… j'ai réussi à rédiger correctement cet arrache-cœur.

Désolée, j'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre ce week-end, pour la simple raison que… bah… il n'existait tout simplement pas. A ce moment là. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Et je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent, plus je me relis, plus je me rends compte à quel point ça casse tout… mais d'un autre côté, quand on voit ses amis, on parle, non ?

Bref. En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances,

Sana-teme

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je suis dans le métro qui me ramène à la réalité. Il faut que je me réveille : le rêve éveillé de ce week-end est terminé. Il est quand même dur de savoir qu'il n'y a pas un moment comme le réveil pour annoncer un brutal retour à ladite réalité : le moment vient, petit à petit, installant une certaine appréhension qui semble le faire durer quinze fois plus longtemps.

J'essaye cependant, avant ma station, de me remémorer ce week-end avec mes amis.

Dans le parc, Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Choji, Gaara et Naruto - Lee était encore à la boxe - nous avaient rejoint. Temari, brutale mère poule de la bande, m'avait dévisagée, puis écrasée contre elle en me disant que j'avais l'air encore plus fragile qu'avant. Gaara avait levé au ciel des yeux reflétant un sourire que seuls ses amis avaient apris à voir et Kankuro avait regardé sa soeur aînée l'air mi-narquois, mi-amusé. Ino m'avait fait le gros-câlin-de-la-mort-qui-tue, comme l'appelait Naruto qui, quand à lui, s'était contenté d'une tape dans le dos pleine de confiance en l'avenir qui n'existait pas encore.

Nous avions discutés de choses et d'autres, non, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en sortirai là-bas, et vous, comment ça va, et d'autres idioties qui cependant enrichissent tant les conversations et les relations.

Nous étions ensuite allés chercher Lee à la boxe, afin que la bande soit au complet. Gai-sensei, en plus de donner des cours d'éducation physique dans plusieurs établissements, dirigeait le club de boxe du village. De plus, étant il n'y a pas si longtemps son élève féminine préférée, il était de mon devoir d'aller le saluer.

Il m'avait servit ses 'ah, fougueuse jeunesse !' habituels, mais ça fait quand même chaud au coeur. J'ai repéré Tayuya et Jirobo - deux sempai du club - s'entraîner. Sur le moment, je les enviais.

Après, nous avons tous migré chez Temari et ses frères, installant des couvertures et des oreillers dans le salon. Baki, qui avait l'habitude de nous voir ainsi squatter la pièce, avait décidé de passer la nuit ailleurs afin de nous laisser tranquille. Nous nous étions couchés à cinq heures du matin, campant entre les chips de Choji, les sachets vides de ramens que Naruto avait eu la flemme de jeter, les CD de Kankuro et les cartes de poker menteur éparpillés dans la pièce.

Oh, non. Ma station. J'aurais tellement préféré rester assise ici.

* * *

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons effectuer un petit changement de place.

La classe regarda le professeur d'anglais, l'air surpris.

- Sakura, tu changeras de place avec Hinata.

Oulà. Voilà donc le plan d'Itachi-sensei.

Dans le fond de la classe, une fille hurle.

- Mais pourquoi _elle _?

- Parce qu'elle empêche un bon élément de la classe de se concentrer.

Le concerné étant Shino.

Je plains sincèrement Sasuke Uchiha qui va devoir se farcir l'espèce de truie en chaleur nationale. Je lui lance un regard d'excuse en ramassant mes affaires et il me répond par un quasi-sourire quasi-rassurant. Je vais m'installer à côté de Shino qui n'a pour seule réaction qu'un " 'lut " inexpressif.

Au moins, lui ne va pas m'attirer des ennuis.

* * *

Désolée, chapitre court... je reuh dans une semaine ! Sorry, j'ai plus le temps, je dois partir chez DeliriousPen...

Sana-teme


	10. Professeurs de langues

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

Désolée pour le retard, je bossais sur Remember This Night… et je vais faire un chapitre plus long, les autres c'était bien des transitions.

Bref. Comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour mon blabla, je vous fiche la paix.

PS : Non, je ne me suis pas auto-reviewée, c'est juste DeliriousPen qui m'a reviewée alors que j'étais connectée sur son ordinateur… malin, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il a placé la truie en chaleur à côté de Sasuke ? C'est cruel ! Le pauvre, il n'a rien demandé à personne ! Je suis maintenant à côté de Shino. Non pas que ça me dérange, il est à peu près aussi agité qu'une pierre tombale. Mais à côté de Sasuke, j'avais l'impression d'exister, de ne pas compter pour du beurre. Non, je ne suis pas en train d'affirmer que je représente quelque chose à ses yeux, mais je veux dire que je fais au moins partie du décor dans lequel il vit. Shino, lui, n'a pas de décor.

Pendant tout le cours d'anglais, elle n'a pas eu de cesse de lui présenter son décolleté d'une manière qui voulait paraître involontaire. Elle faisait semblant de rougir, et a enlevé son gilet pour montrer la totalité de son T-shirt transparent. Elle finissait toujours ses phrases parfaitement audibles par des gémissements. A tel point qu'Itachi-sensei a fini par lui demander si elle avait trop chaud en ce torride mois de septembre. J'ai du lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire : elle s'est radicalement refroidie.

A la fin du cours, je suis allée présenter mes excuses auprès de Sasuke. Il m'a assuré que de toute façon il était immunisé contre toutes les fangirls du monde. Quand je lui ai demandé le fondement de cette affirmation, il a détourné la tête, m'a expédié un 'bon appétit' puis a pris la direction du réfectoire. Je me demande pourquoi il a refusé de me le dire. Il doit y avoir une raison très personnelle pour esquiver une question aussi simple. Enfin, je ne vais pas le harceler - de toute façon, je n'en aurai pas eu le courage ni la force.

J'ai ensuite emprunté le même couloir que lui et ai pris mon plateau. J'ai pris une salade simple, des ramens - bien que ceux-ci ne vaillent pas ceux du restaurant préféré de Naruto - et un yaourt à la fraise. Quitte à manger de la bouffe dégueulasse, autant manger équilibré.

Je me suis assise à une table inoccupée, afin de ne pas déranger - de toute façon, on ne m'aurait pas acceptée.

Et puis Kin est arrivée. Elle a commencé à commenter mon yaourt en le prenant et l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Je n'osais rien dire.

Je pense que ça aurait tourné au vinaigre s'il n'était pas venu vers nous.

Mon bienfaiteur, Itachi-sensei. Il discutait avec Deidara-sensei, le professeur de japonais. Ils se sont approchés de nous et ont demandé si tout allait bien, mon professeur d'anglais avec un air entendu dans les yeux. Kin a répondu qu'ils allaient partir, a posé mon yaourt et les cinq ont disparu. Je souriais intérieurement de cette victoire inespérée.

Itachi-sensei ma ensuite demandé s'ils pouvaient manger à ma table. Etonnée, j'ai accepté et ils se sont installée, Deidara-sensei à ma gauche et Itachi-sensei en face de moi. Toute intimidée que j'étais, je n'osais piper mot. Mon professeur d'anglais m'a demandé ce que cette bande me voulait. J'ai répondu que sa seule ambition dans la vie était de pourrir celle des autres. Il m'a alors demandé de laisser tomber le 'sensei' en dehors des cours : ces formalités l'agaçaient. Deidara-sensei m'a demandé de faire pareil pour lui et je leur ai confié que moi aussi, je trouvais cela gênant de manger avec des gens que je devait nommer avec des formalités.

Il est assez déroutant d'appeler ses professeurs de langues 'Deidara' et 'Itachi'. Aussi, j'ai ajouté le -san - l'habitude de la hiérarchie, avec ma famille - tandis qu'eux m'appelaient toujours 'Hinata'.

Nous avons parlé d'un voyage de classe qui doit avoir lieu en décembre. Il est organisé par les professeurs de langue, dure trois semaines et a pour destination New York. C'est la classe au meilleur niveau en anglais qui est censée en bénéficier.

Deidara-san est déjà allé à New York. Il nous a raconté que c'était une ville superbe, surtout la nuit, quand les lumières de la ville se confondaient avec les étoiles. Itachi-san n'est allé qu'à Miami, dont il garde un très mauvais souvenir : il était accaparé par les demoiselles. Mon professeur de japonais a bien ri de cet aveu et nous l'avons imité.

Puis nous avons parlé d'une passion qui s'est avérée nous être commune à tous les trois : le métal symphonique. Ce genre musical bénéficie généralement d'une chanteuse lyrique et d'excellents compositeurs, tout comme Nightwish ou Within Temptation. Nous avons fait le tour de l'instrumentation, comparé les deux chanteuses - enfin... les trois, puisque Nightwish a malheureusement changé de voix - et convenu que Nightwish avec Tarja était le meilleur. Nous avons évoqué nos chansons préférées : Sleeping Sun pour Deidara-san, While Your Lips Are Still Red pour Itachi-san et Ever Dream pour moi, toutes de Nightwish. Ils ont paru étonnés de constater que ma chanson favorite soit celle-ci. Pour moi, elle est sacrée : dans le live, c'est sur Ever Dream que le pianiste pleure pour la première fois sur scène. Ce qui m'étonnait moi, c'était que leurs chansons à eux soient des slows.

A alors commencé une longue discussion sur le départ de notre chanteuse préférée, la voix tellement moins extraordinaire de celle qui l'avait remplacée... et ils m'ont ensuite accompagné jusqu'à la classe de japonais, où j'ai attendu la sonnerie avec Deidara-san.

Maintenant, je suis toujours en japonais, à côté de Shino qui croise doctement les bras, planqué derrière ces lunettes noires qui me mettent mal-à-l'aise. Je fais semblant de m'intéresser aux apologues de Deidara-sensei (nous sommes en cours, je dois donc revêtir à nouveau la robe des formalités) mais rêve à loisirs de mon professeur d'anglais. Je ne me sens pas de dessiner pendant le cours de Deidara-sensei, depuis ce midi.

Après cela, Sasuke me rejoint, seul. Nous parcouront ensemble les couloirs jusqu'au cours suivant.

- Comme ça, tu manges avec les profs de langues ? demande-t-il d'un air narquois.

- Eh bien oui.

- Hinata, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Promets-moi d'y répondre sincèrement.

Oh, ça sent mauvais. Très mauvais, même. J'ai soudain une idée.

- Seulement si tu promets de répondre sincèrement à la mienne. Et qu'on ne dit rien à personne sur les réponses.

Il semble surpris, mais ça a l'air de l'emballer.

- Bon, d'accord.

J'étais sûre qu'il aimait les défis en tout genre.

- Es-tu amoureuse de mon frère ?

Oh non. Je savais bien que ça puait le coup fourré.

- Inutile de mentir : tu piques un fard.

Non mais je lui permets, moi !

- Oui !

Il a l'air surpris.

- Hein ? Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je suis amoureuse de ton frère !

Il prend un air supérieur.

- Je le savais.

- A moi.

Il blêmit devant mon air sadique. Mouahaha.

- Pourquoi es-tu 'immunisé contre toutes les fangirls du monde' ?

Il s'arrête de marcher. Il avale sa salive et me le murmure à l'oreille.

Je le savais. J'avais deviné. Après, il me chuchotte, gêné :

- Tu ne le dis à personne, hein ? T'es la seule à savoir.

- Si tu ne le dis à personne pour Itachi-sensei, je veux bien être muette comme une tombe.

- Marché conclu.

Et cet entretien se scelle en une poignée de main et un sourire en coin.

* * *

Et voilà ! Sorry sorry pour le retard, gomen nasai, lo siento, pardon, forgive me ! Mais j'ai bossé dur dur pour ce chapitre, donc j'espère que le résultat donne quelque chose de bien !

Merci d'avoir lu ( bah oui, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu, CQFD ), et pis ben si c'était bien, s'il vous plait laissez une review, si c'était à chier, ben... laissez une review quand même !

Nan, laissez une review si vous le sentez - mais ça me ferait quand même très plaisir... !

Sana-teme


	11. Réflexions

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponse aux reviews :** - Pour le truc de Nightwish, j'avoue que le 'nouveau' Nightwish n'est pas trop le style d'Hinata - ni le mien - à mon avis. Mais l'ancien convient parfaitement à ce genre de personnalité, vu que j'écoute moi-même Nightwish - et resemble à Hinata sous certaines coutures.

- Je l'ai déjà dit : pourquoi son secret serait forcément l'homosexualité ? Peut-être qu'il a fait une connerie, qu'il a un gosse et une petite amie cachée xD ! Ou alors qu'il est impuissant. Aha. Mouhaha. MouHAHAhahaha !! Sasuke impuissant ! J'me moque pas des impuissants, c'est juste que... Sasuke... _impuissant... XD_

**NDLA :** Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien… d'accord, j'ai un peu donné la priorité à Neige ces derniers temps - d'ailleurs je vais me faire charcuter à coup de lecteur parce que j'ai pas encore posté le chapitre de jeudi alors qu'on est vendredi… - mais c'est parce que j'avais pas Internet en Espagne et donc je ne pouvais pas relire mon dernier chapitre pour me situer… donc j'ai carrément continué celle qui était encore toute fraîche dans ma tête… Vous suivez ? Vous en avez marre. D'accord, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Je suis dans ma chambre. Je repense aux derniers évènements. Mon changement de place, mon déjeuner avec mes professeurs, l'aveu de Sasuke…

J'ai d'ailleurs découvert qu'il habitait la rue d'en face ! Il a fait le trajet du retour avec moi. Neji a passé le reste de la journée chez Shikamaru, donc on était que tout les deux. Il fallait voir la tête de Kin…

Elle aussi, elle est dingue de Sasuke. Je suis sûre que s'il n'avait pas deux ans de moins qu'elle, elle lui sauterait dessus. Y a qu'à voir comment elle le regarde, et comment elle m'a regardé quand elle est venu me 'saluer'… Enfin… elle l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke. Finalement, elle nous est juste passée devant. Elle a adressé un regard mielleux à Sasuke et à moi celui qui m'est généralement offert par Sakura.

Je dois certainement être haïe de toutes les personnes de sexe féminin du lycée.

Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai l'amitié et la confiance de Sasuke ainsi que l'affection – si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi – d'Itachi-sensei. Que demander de plus ?

Bon. D'accord : à part vivre l'amour profond et sincère dont parlent les contes avec Itachi-sensei. Rien, vous êtes bien d'accord ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Itachi-sensei, j'ai aujourd'hui demandé à son frère pourquoi il restait avec moi. Il m'a répondu en haussant les épaules que j'étais la seule fille à ne pas lui courir après. Le pauvre. Le lycée comporte environ mille élèves. Trois cent sont des garçons : je vous laisse deviner le nombre de demoiselles.

Tiens ? On frappe à ma porte ? Qui ose donc troubler mon austère méditation ?

...

Hein !? Euh... Je veux dire... Pardon !? Il est _déjà_ l'heure de manger ?

" Merci, Hikari. Je descends immédiatement. "

L'expression n'est pas mal choisie : il faut _vraiment_ que je descende de mon nuage. Je suis rentrée à six heures et demie tout au plus, et il est neuf heures. Cela fait donc deux heures et demie que je suis avachie sur mon lit, les bras en croix, contemplant mon plafond comme si je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi passionnant. Mon poste que j'ai allumé en entrant - je ne supporte pas le silence - me passe en boucle Consign To Oblivion, le CD d'Epica que Tenten m'a offert pour mon départ. J'aime beaucoup. C'est beaucoup plus reposant que celui de Kiba, qui préfère Cradle Of Filth, ou encore Eths...

Je m'égare.

J'en étais où ? Je me perds fréquemment dans les troubles limbes de la réflexion. Ah, ça me revient.

Je dois aller manger. Kami-sama, ça fait plus de deux heures que je rêvasse d'Itachi-sensei. Hinata Hyuuga, enfin véritable adolescente mollassonne ? Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer... je me complaisais dans l'innocence de l'enfance, moi. Pas de rêves déplacés qui me sortent de je-ne-sais-où, pas de rougissements à cause de mauvaises interprétations, pas de serviettes hygiéniques, pas de zieutage de poitrine de la part des garçons...

Avec les règles, je savais que ça se finissait. Avec les rêves déplacés, j'ai eu la confirmation que l'innocence n'était plus là. Maudite adolescence. Quoique... sans l'adolescence, il n'y aurait pas de lycée, et sans le lycée, il n'y aurait pas de divin professeur d'anglais...

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Bénie soit l'adolescence.

* * *

Mais quelle cruche. Suis-je vraiment si transparente que ça ? Au dîner, Hanabi m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse. Je lui ai naturellement demandé le pourquoi de cette question. Elle m'a rétorqué que je regardais mon verre d'eau avec les yeux de Konohamaru quand il voit des lycéennes. J'avait vaguement entendu parler de Konohamaru, réputé pour être le plus pervers des abrutis du collège - dixit Hanabi. Je ne pense donc pas me tromper en affirmant que ce n'était pas une éloge.

Mais est-ce ma faute s'il m'obsède ?

Evidemment, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai répondu. J'ai haussé les épaules. Ma soeur n'a pas semblé satisfaite de ma réponse abstraite. Tant pis. Le monde a continué de tourner, mon père de becter son saumon et Neji de vider son assiette du riz qui y avait élu domicile.

Je me demande finalement quoi penser de l'adolescence.

J'ai du travail. Je me précipite vers le devoir de japonais - " rédiger un court texte mettant en scène peu de personnages et présentant une histoire d'amour contrariée" - car après l'avoir terminé, j'embrayerai sur celui de mathématiques, puis celui d'histoire... et enfin celui d'anglais. Pourquoi mes devoirs préférés en dernier ? Parce que je me fais une joie de les faire, et que je sais pertinament que si je commençais par cela, je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire les autres.

Cette technique me permet de travailler efficacement et à fond, même en histoire, matière qui ne m'a jamais vraiment séduite.

Donc. Attaquons ce court texte.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir développer ? Le racisme envers le lycée chinois ? Un Japonais amoureux d'une chinoise malgré la censure des parents ?

Non.

La prostitution ? Je ne m'y connais pas assez... Quoique, je peux toujours aller interviewer Sakura... Mouhahaha. Oui, ça m'arrive souvent de me faire des blagues pas drôles de mauvais goût en mon fort intérieur. Il faut bien, parce que c'est pas avec Père et Neji que je vais pouvoir rire à gorge déployée.

Bref. On oublie la prostitution.

Une idylle brisée par un mariage arrangé ? C'est plus d'actualité. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est capable de faire cela que la société est pareille.

On oublie aussi.

Mais... ! Mais... ! Je suis tellement bête !

Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser en premier ? Je suis honteuse.

Ma main part toute seule sans m'attendre... et s'arrête après avoir calligraphié - oui, car je m'applique beaucoup dans les devois à rendre - le sujet.

Banane, c'est bien joli d'avoir le thème, encore faut-il avoir l'histoire !

Je sourpire d'exaspération. C'est fatal, l'adolescence tardive. Vous rendez-vous compte que je _parle_ à ma _main_ ? _(1)_

Et à des gens qui n'existent que dans ma tête. Décidément, ça ne me réussit pas.

Reprenons cette rédaction. Ma main, avide de mots, est toute frétillante. Ma petite tête en cherche à lui donner.

Comment va-t-on appeler la jeune fille ?

...

Hayashi. C'est le nom de ma grand-mère. Je l'adorais.

C'est donc décidé, cette demoiselle s'appellera Hayashi. Et elle sera amoureuse d'un certain Mr Haneda. Qui sera son professeur de lettres, de quatorze ans son aîné. Elle, en aura seize.

Cet homme sera gentil, doux, bon professeur célibataire et pas vilain. Très beau, même. Pas séduisant : beau. Hayashi sera discrète, timide, craintive et distante de tout.

Un jour, il la remarquera et lui tendra la main. Hayashi lui vouera dès lors une dévotion sans bornes. Un jour, trop frustrée qu'il la voit comme une simple élève, elle lui hurlera son amour et lui, maladroitement, tentera tant bien que mal de le lui rendre.

Ils vivront heureux, cachant leur relation aux yeux du monde...

Mais, comme il y a toujours un mais, ils seront un jour découverts par les parents d'Hayashi qui lui destinaient un mari de son âge. Avec l'aide de la justice, ces trouble-fêtes feront incarcérer Mr Haneda pour détournement de mineure.

Voilà ! Je l'ai, mon scénario. Ma main va s'en donner à coeur joie.

* * *

_... désespérée par la surdité de ses parents envers ses protestations, la jeune fille quitta la maison. On retrouva quelques jours plus tard un corps meurtri de jeune fille au bas des falaise de Habushiura._ _Quelle différence y avait-il entre cet hommes et n'importe quel jeune lycéen ? L'âge, peut-être. La façon d'aimer. L'homme était doux, le quidam impétueux._ _Hayashi avait été séparée de sa moitié par des préjugés. Les parents avaient décrété qu'ils n'aimeraient pas Mr Haneda, il ne pouvait donc pas aimer leur fille. De quel droit régençaient-ils la vie sentimentale de leur enfant ? De quel droit avaient-ils mis son bonheur sous les verrous ? Non content qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, ils l'avaient brisée. La seule chose qu'ils purent retenir, à défaut de leur fille, fut qu'orgueil et préjugés ne font jamais bon ménage. Puisse Hayashi veiller éternellement sur celui qu'elle aime, en toute liberté de conscience._

_..._

Bon. C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, le coup de la falaise, non ?

- Hinata ?

Tiens ? Je me tourne vers la porte qui vient de parler avec la voix de Neji.

- Entre.

Il est étonnant qu'il vienne me voir ! Il ne le fait jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il affiche un air embarrassé.

- Tu veux bien m'aider pour le devoir de japonais ?

- Bien sûr ! Viens !

Je m'assieds sur mon lit avec mon oeuvre. Il m'imite, hésitant. Neji ne m'a jamais demandé d'aide. Il doit vraiment bloquer, sur ce coup-là !

- Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? Pas d'idée ? Pas de scénario ?

- Ni idée ni scénario.

- Je vois. On va commencer pas les idées.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Quel genre de couple pourrait être brisé ?

- Des homosexuels brisés par des parents homophobes, par exemple. Ou bien une femme rejetée par celui qu'elle aime parce qu'elle tombe enceinte suite à un viol. Ou encore un homme qui doit se marier avec une femme pour qui il éprouve une grande tendresse mais tombe amoureux de la soeur de celle-ci.

Il opte pour la dernière idée et me remercie maladroitement. Je lui offre un sourire aimable et il sort.

Bon ! Maintenant, les devoir de maths. Je les expédie j'attaque ceux d'histoire. Etude de document : quoi de plus simple ? Nous étudions en ce moment la France. Le document est un tableau de Delacroix. Je l'ai déjà étudié l'année dernière : rien de plus facile.

Enfin ! L'anglais ! Encore une rédaction ! " Relater la biographie de votre groupe de musique préféré ". Pas bien compliqué ! Mais j'hésite. Nightwish, Within Temptation ou Epica ?

On va dire Nightwish, il y a plein de choses à dire avec les départ de la chanteuse. Alors, si ma mémoire est toujours opérationnelle, le groupe est finlandais, le compositeur est Tuomas Holopainen le claviériste, qui reçoit parfois de l'aide d'Emppu Vuorinen qui est lui-même guitariste... C'est bon, je crois que l'Alzheimer n'est pas pour tout de suite.

...

...

Et voilà le travail ! En une demi-heure, une biographie complète et détaillée sur le légendaire groupe de métal symphonique !

Et... j'ai fini mes devoirs. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne prends _jamais_ mon temps ?

Je vais devoir aller faire ma toilette, puis me coucher. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Mais attendez... si je me couche... j'aurais _toute la nuit_ pour rêvasser à loisir d'Itachi-sensei...

Squattage de salle de bain imminent.

* * *

_(1) Tiens, ça me rappelle une certaine chanson de Yelle et Christelle, en me relisant... XD_

Wala ! Je sais que j'ai du retard... Ce chapitre est nul, je sais. Mais j'ai une pitite surprise pour vous dans ceux qui suivent... niark niark niark... Hein ? Comment ça, vous la sentez mal ?

Et puis j'ai déjà situé le premier baisé ! Magnifique. Splendide. Parfait.

... bref. Je m'emballe un tout ch'tit peu, là xD !

'zoux

Sana-teme

**PS :** J'avoue tout. Je n'ai pas très bien relu ce chapitre, car j'ai préféré me dépêcher de le poster. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, s'il vous plait, mettez-moi - gentiment n.n' - le nez dans ma merde, je vous en serais reconnaissante ! Wala !


	12. Dur réveil

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (vous croyez que si je change de nom ça pourrait se faire ?).

**NDLA :** Je sais, je suis in-ex-cu-sable pour mon retard. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense et ne demande pas d'avocat. Condamnez-moi, je le mérite !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Je déteste les cours de musique. Parce qu'on ne peut pas apporter son instrument. Encore, je peux comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas apporter une batterie ou une contrebasse. Mais une _flûte traversière_…

En plus je pourrais faire un duo avec Tayuya. Même si elle n'aime pas jouer en public. Kidomaru arrive tout le temps à la convaincre.

Aïeuh ! Je marchais la tête baissée et me suis heurtée à un poteau…

Un poteau très particulier, maintenant que je relève les yeux.

Un poteau brun aux yeux noirs, avec de longs cheveux. Très étrange. Ce poteau me rappelle quelqu'un. Et ne ressemble pas du tout à un poteau.

Et un poteau ne me tendrait pas la main…

Les trente-six chandelles disparaissent peu à peu… et je remarque, honteuse, qu'Itachi-sensei a toujours la main tendue. Je m'empresse de la prendre et me remets sur pattes.

… Waya waya. J'ai du louper un épisode. Car la situation présente n'est vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas logique. Moi, dans les bras d'Itachi-sensei ? Ce poteau n'est sûrement qu'un poteau, et ce que je vois n'est que le fruit de la bosse que je dois avoir sur le front.

Moi dans les bras d'Itachi-sensei !

Ahahahaha !

Ahahaha…

… aha. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi son visage se rapproche-t-il du mien ? Ah ! Au secours, c'est mon premier baiser, je ne sais pas m'y prendre, il ne va plus jamais essayer de m'embrasser… !

Nos lèvres vont se toucher, je sens son souffle se mêler au mien…

--DRIIIIIING--

Flûte. J'en étais sûre. _Encore_ un rêve. Je commence à en avoir ras-la-perruque de me prendre toujours le même poteau avant de me retrouver scotchée à Itachi-sensei… sans même pouvoir l'embrasser. Ô frustration suprême.

Je me réveille tout le temps au même moment, haletante et transpirante. Je panique parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de m'entraîner au bisou-bisou avec - ou sans - la langue, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Oh, et puis mince. J'en ai marre. Je fais une grève de dix minutes et ensuite, seulement, je me lève.

Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Le bisou-bisou. J'aurais pu, en plus. Mais... je me voyais mal sortir avec Kiba juste pour être prête pour le bon. Et puis, de toute façon, il est très heureux avec Tenten.

D'ailleurs, ils sont passés au stade supérieur, tous les deux. Tandis que moi, pauvre vierge aux yeux pâles... eh bien, je n'ai pas dépassé la ligne "fantasme sur le plus sexy des profs". Et c'est assez mal barré pour que je l'aie, mon premier baiser.

Non pas que j'ai hâte, loin de là. Mais c'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre de voir Tenten gênés lorsque je reviens des toilettes et qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser ou de se peloter. C'est pas de la pudeur - Shino m'a dit qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour un sou au lycée - mais simplement un malaise vis-à-vis de moi.

Et puis la fois la plus gênante, ils étaient juste étroitement enlacés, pas de quoi en faire un drame...

- Hinata ? Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

Hein ? Mais... quelle heure est-il ?

Kami-sama ! Vingt minutes que je devrais être debout !

- Si, Neji, juste une panne d'oreiller, pars sans moi !

- Tu as l'intention d'y aller ?

- Evidemment.

Ben tiens ! Comme si j'allais louper ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours d'Itachi-sensei ! Il se fourre le bras dans l'oeil !

- Alors je t'attends.

- Non, vas-y, tu vas être en retard.

- Tant pis, on a Arts en première heure.

- ... bon, si tu veux. Je me dépêche.

Neji qui m'attend ? C'est une première !

Toujours estomaquée, je saute hors du lit et jette ma nuisette mauve sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain personnelle avant de m'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche. Je passe en coup de vent sous la douche sans me laver les cheveux - bast ! ils peuvent bien attendre ce soir ! - et enfile les premiers vêtements que j'extrais de mon armoire. Un truc blanc, un machin bleu : génial.

Me coiffant d'un mouvement convulsif, je dévale les escaliers et me rattrappe de justesse après avoir loupé quatre marches consécutives. J'entre dans la cuisine où Neji sirotte un ultime café. Il me fixe bouche bée et manque de renverser sa tasse.

- Quoi ? soupiré-je, agacée.

Je suis son regard et réalise dans un petit cris horrifié : je suis en jupe. Pas les longues jupes de matrones qui descendent jusqu'aux chevilles, non. Une mni-jupe qui ne daigne même pas cacher mes genoux.

Où ai-je eu cette obscénité ? Ah, oui. Ce n'est pas à moi. C'est la jupe bleu marine quadrillée de gris perle d'Hanabi. C'est Sana qui l'a mise dans mon armoire par erreur. Ce... vêtement est _vraiment_ trop petit pour moi.

- Je... je monte me changer, dis-je d'une voix aigue que je n'ai pas entendue depuis longtemps.

- Inutile, ça te va bien, avec la chemise blanche. Et puis on va réellement être en retard, ajoute-t-il en regardant l'horloge suspendue à côté de la fenêtre.

J'acquiesce en silence et il fait glisser vers moi une tasse de café. Je l'avale d'une traite et nous nous dirigeons vers e hal où je balance sur mon épaule mon sac et mon manteau bleu marine avant de sortir.

Et dire qu'en plus - comme si le fait de porter une mini-jupe ne suffisait pas - il fait assez frais. J'ai beau porter mes chaussettes blanches jusqu'au bas des cuisses, je frissonne quand même pas mal. Je me retourne vers mon cousin.

- Allez, Neji, on va être en retard !

- Calme-toi, y a pas... attention !

--BANG--

* * *

Wala. Normalement le chapitre aurait du être plus long, mais je l'ai coupé vu que toute la suite n'est pas écrite. Et les mauvaises surprises - la première uniquement pur certains, la deuxième universelle... normalement... - sont prévues pour le prochain chapitre.

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

Sana-teme

PS : Désolée pour le retard, j'écrivais vite, mais vu que j'ai trois-quatre autres fics à écrire - dont un supeeerbe SasuDei non publié... - et que la prof de français a décidé de passer dans les rangs, j'écris beaucoup moins vite... - bénis soient les cours de techno où, dieu merci, le professeur reste dans le secteur qui lui est attribué.

PPS : Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, pour l'instant. Le chapitre prochain, ça va commencer à remuer...


	13. Révélation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Re ! Oui, je sais, quel cran de refaire surface après si longtemps. Je m'excuse, je m'excuse. En fait, c'est le nombre de reviews me demandant la suite qui m'ont décidées à reprendre cette fic qui est en pause depuis… quoi, deux ans ? Bref. Pour toi public ! (copyright : Franck Dubosc) Le chapitre 13.

* * *

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ma tête explosait. A présent je regrette amèrement que ce ne fut pas le cas : la douleur me déchire le crâne et manque de me faire tomber dans les pommes.

Le ciel est beau ce soir. En plus les étoiles bougent. … ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, il fait jour. Ce matin ? Ce midi ? Je suis où, déjà ?

Un visage apparaît au-dessus de ma tête. Neji ! Et un second. Tiens, Itachi-sensei, vous ici ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? Vous avez la troublante faculté d'apparaître au moment où il m'arrive quelque chose. Que m'est-il arrivé, d'ailleurs ?

Hinata… Hinata !

Itachi-sensei ?

Il soupire de soulagement.

Excuse-moi, j'étais en retard et je n'ai pas fait attention en conduisant… Tu peux bouger ?

C'était donc une voiture. _Sa_ voiture. Quel honneur ! Je tente de me relever, mais je suis toute endolorie. Mon cousin et mon professeur me soutiennent pour m'aider et Itachi-sensei m'assoit dans sa voiture, à l'arrière.

Je vais vous emmener, c'est la moindre des choses… Je tâcherai de ne pas rouler trop vite pour ne pas t'agiter. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as retrouvé tes esprits ?

Oui oui, ça va… enfin j'ai un peu mal partout mais ça va…

Bien… encore désolé, tu es à peine sortie de l'hôpital que j'ai failli t'y renvoyer… Heureusement que je ne pouvais pas rouler trop vite dans cette rue.

Neji s'installe à l'avant, Itachi-sensei met la radio et nous ne parlons pas de tout le trajet. Mais je m'en fiche. Le silence aussi, c'est du partage. Je peux le voir dans le rétroviseur. Il est beau quand il est concentré sur la route. Magnifique, même.

Nous arrivons avec dix minutes de retard. Itachi-sensei nous accompagne en classe d'Arts pour nous excuser du retard. Neji va s'installer avec Shikamaru. Je cherche des yeux une place libre… et j'ai la surprise de constater que Sasuke m'a gardé une place à côté de lui – la classe d'Arts est la seule où nous ne conservons pas nos places attitrées. Je vais m'y assoir sous le regard courroucé de Sakura.

- Je vois que tu étais avec mon frère, me souffle mon voisin avec un air amusé.

- Ne t'emballe pas, il y avait Neji et s'il nous a amenés en voiture c'est parce qu'il a failli me tuer sur la route.

- C'est mignon.

- Non, c'est pas mignon, j'ai failli mourir !

- Mais si, c'est mignon. Mon frère doit s'en vouloir à mort. C'est bien qu'il t'ai renversée, maintenant il va s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Il s'inquiète déjà pour moi.

- Bah encore plus.

Je jette un oeil distrait aux consignes du tableau et sors mon matériel de dessin. _"Représentez le bonheur."_ C'est drôle, les sujets de Sasori-sensei relèvent toujours de la philosophie. Il cherche à décrypter chacun de nous par rapport à ce que l'on représente. Je commence à crayonner deux personnages adultes puis deux enfants. Voilà comment je vais représenter le bonheur : un couple heureux, harmonieux, avec ses deux enfants. Et une maison. Et un chien, un chat et un oiseau. Un peu naïf, mais pour moi, le bonheur, c'est l'harmonie. Une famille heureuse. Point. Sans lever les yeux de mon dessin, je demande avec un sourire :

- Et toi, t'en es où, sur le plan affectif ?

Sasuke me lance un regard amusé en esquissant un sourire.

- Je t'en parlerai. Mais pas en classe. Trop risqué.

Je n'insiste pas, je sais qu'il tiendra parole. J'ajoute la couleur à mon dessin, puis je remarque que Sasuke n'a pas beaucoup avancé.

- Tu dessine quoi ?

- Deux mains. Enfin c'est deux personnes qui se tiennent la main et je ne dessine que leurs mains.

... c'est des mains, ça ?

Sasuke lâche, un peu boudeur.

- Oh, ça va, je sais, j'arriverai jamais à rien en dessin.

- Mais non, dis pas ça... tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il me répond par un vague hochement d'épaules. Je prends sa feuille, efface son carnage et esquisse deux mains enlacées. Je lui rends sa feuille et il sourit.

- Rien à dire, t'es une artiste.

- Dis pas de bêtises, je me débrouille, c'est tout...

Sasori-sensei passe dans les rangs et semble assez intéressé par nos travaux.

- Sasuke, que veux dire ton dessin ?

- Bah... pour moi, le bonheur, ça se construit pas tout seul, il faut des amis, des amours... tout ça, quoi... répond maladroitement mon ami.

Notre professeur hoche lentement la tête comme s'il buvait les paroles d'un prophète.

- Et toi, Hinata ?

- Pour moi, le bonheur, c'est l'harmonie, dans ce couple, il n'y a pas de cachoteries, ils s'aiment, leurs enfants sont heureux, il n'y a aucun problème.

Il hoche à nouveau la tête et nous rendons nos devoirs. Il reste quinze minutes avant la fin du cours. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Sasori-sensei va ouvrir. C'est le professeur de japonais, et il semble... bizarre. On dirait qu'il en veut à Sasori-sensei. Ils parlent un peu à voix basse puis :

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, continuez.

Il quitte la salle avec Deidara-sensei. Sasuke me lance un regard étonné, c'est très rares que les professeurs quittent leur salle en plein cours. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave ?

Au bout de dix minutes, Sasuke perd patience. Il range ses affaires et se lève.

- Viens, on s'avance pour aller au gymnase. Il reviendra pas, et au pire on s'en fiche, on a fini nos devoirs. Enfin _tu_ as fini nos devoirs...

Je l'imite et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. J'ignore royalement la tentative de croche-patte de Rose-Bonbon et nous sortons. Je me dirige vers le couloir du collège mais Sasuke me montre le couloir des professeurs.

- Par là ça ira plus vite.

- Mais on a pas le droit !

- Et alors ? A cette heure-ci il y a personne, les seuls profs présent si tôt sont entrain de faire cours.

Je soupire et le suis.

- Si on a des ennuis, ça sera de ta faute.

- Et j'assumerai, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Le couloir est vide. A gauche, la salle des professeurs et le bureau de la directrice, et à droite, la comptabilité et un placard à balais. Je tâche de faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant.

Soudain, on entend des éclats de voix dans la salle des professeurs. Sasuke m'attrape et m'entraîne dans le placard qu'il laisse entrouvert, par curiosité. La porte de la salle des professeurs est ouverte à la volée.

- Pourquoi tu fuis ?

C'est la voix de Deidara-sensei.

- Je ne fuis pas, répond d'un ton las notre professeur d'Arts.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu m'évite, alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'évite pas, c'est la vérité.

- Pourquoi tu t'accroche à moi, Deidara ? Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air, et je suis malade. Tu as la vie devant toi, tu es jeune, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi... tiens, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas avec Itachi ?

J'étouffe une exclamation surprise. Itachi-sensei qui aime les hommes. Non, je veux pas, je veux pas !

- Parce que c'est fini, lui et moi, soupire le blond. Déjà parce qu'on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre et aussi parce que c'était juste une passe, il est définitivement hétéro.

Ah. Je préfère ça.

- Et puis c'est toi que j'aime.

Je sens Sasuke bouger contre moi. Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de bruit.

Je devine un sourire sur les lèvres de Sasori-sensei lorsqu'il soupire :

- Tu ne tourneras jamais la page, pas vrai ?

Puis un silence. Je regarde par l'entrebaîllure et les vois s'embrasser.

C'est étrange, de voir deux hommes s'embrasser. Enfin, tant que ce n'est pas Itachi-sensei, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ils disparaissent dans la salle des professeurs pour plus d'intimité et nous sortons du placard.

- Bon. On va peut-être enfin pouvoir aller en... Sasuke, ça va ?

Il est livide, et ses yeux brillants.

Et soudain je comprends tout. Son secret, sa réaction, tout est clair.

- Tu... tu es amoureux de Deidara-sensei, c'est bien ça ?

Faiblement, il hoche la tête.

* * *

FINI ! FINI ! FINIIIIIII ! J'AI ENFIN REUSSI A TERMINER CE CHAPIIIIIITRE ! _¤danse de la joie¤_

Je vous promets de me remettre à écrire. Enfin écrire du Naturo. Parce qu'en ce moment j'écris un livre - enfin une fic originale - sur des vampires avec toutes sortes de couples et... aaah, je m'aime. Enfin... j'aime mon imagination. Breeeef !

En espérant que vous n'avez pas été déçu(e)s,

Sana-teme


	14. Unis dans la résignation

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

**Note:** Re. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

**Note bis:** Un nouveau chapitre de _Neige_ devrait paraître incessament sous peu. Environ 60-70% rédigés.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

- Toi aussi, tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être amoureux d'un professeur… soupire tristement Sasuke en s'affalant sur mon lit.

Désolée pour lui, je ne trouve rien d'approprié à répondre. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, sur le dos. Lui, sur le ventre, enlace mon oreiller.

- T'es ma meilleure amie, tu sais ?

Je me tourne sur le côté.

- … c'est vrai ?

Il me regarde en souriant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es bien la seule fille au monde qui ne m'apprécie pas par intérêt. Tu es simple et sans prétention, et j'aime ça. Et nous avons un grand point commun.

- Nos amours impossibles ?

- Exactement.

- Et toi, tu es ma bouée de sauvetage au milieu de cet océan de haine et d'hypocrisie.

Il prend ma main et son regard devient grave.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber.

- Je te le promets.

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Il y a soudain un grand bruit : la porte s'est ouverte à la volée.

- Hinata, rends-moi ma jupe _immédiatement_, j'ai rendez-vous avec…

- Oui ?

Elle dévisage Sasuke, puis moi, soudain très rouge.

- Oh… pardon… je ne voulais pas… déranger…

- Tu ne dérange pas du tout, et ta jupe est pliée sur ma chaise. Avec qui ?

- Personne. A ce soir !

Et elle file comme une flèche. Hanabi ? Un _amoureux _? C'est pourtant la personne la moins romantique de l'univers ! A part peut-être Neji. A creuser…

Sasuke hausse un sourcil.

- Tiens ? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une mini-Hinata.

- Elle s'appelle Hanabi. On est pas très proches mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même.

- Oh. Moi avec mon frère on est assez proches malgré notre écart d'âge. Enfin… il y a certaines choses qu'on se dit pas. Comme la passion quasi-dévastatrice qui me dévore à chaque fois que je pense à son ex, par exemple. Et la fois où il m'a volé mon copain.

Attendez. Stop. Quoi ?

- Il t'a… volé ton copain ? Mais… quand ? Il avait quel âge ?

Parce que là, ça fait limite pédophile !

- Tobi était mon premier garçon. Et celui de mon frère aussi. J'avais… quatorze ans, Tobi dix-sept et Itachi vingt-et-un. A l'époque, disons que… j'expérimentais. J'avais rencontré Tobi à une soirée à laquelle ma copine m'avait emmené…

- Une copine ? Toi ?

- Oui. Une vraie plaie. Mais elle avait seize ans, elle était jolie, et c'était un âge ou… _j'expérimentais_, vois-tu.

- J'avais cru comprendre…

- Ne me fais pas croire que t'as jamais expérimenté !

- …

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? J'ai seize ans et je suis vierge, c'est pas un drame ! Et puis quatorze ans c'est hyper jeune ! C'est l'âge de Hanabi ! D'ailleurs cette jupe… et ces chaussures… et elle avait l'air maquillée, non ? Oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu ! Quand elle rentre, je lui saute à la gorge.

- Non. Hinata ! Je veux bien que tu sois _innocente_, mais il y a des limites !

- Tais-toi !

Il sourit d'un air mauvais. Je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire. Ni ce regard.

- Il va falloir y remédier.

_- Bref ! _Continue.

- Je disais donc que j'étais à une soirée où ma copine m'avait emmené. On a pas mal bu. C'était une soirée assez conviviale – tout le monde embrassait tout le monde, en somme, connaissances ou inconnus. J'ai été embrassé par quelques filles et un ou deux garçons. Puis un garçon que je distinguais pas bien m'a sauté dessus et m'a embrassé avec une fougue… ! Comme il embrassait comme un dieu, je l'ai laissé faire. Il m'embrassait, encore, encore et encore. La fête, c'était chez lui. Je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre, il a fermé à clé, et on a…

- STOP !

- … expérimenté. Tu rougis, c'est adorable. Tu rougis parce que ça te dégoûte ou parce que ça te choque ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je ne suis _absolument pas _dégoûtée par les homosexuels et je ne condamne absolument pas ce genre de-de… enfin bref !

Et voilà que je me remets à bafouiller ! Il va me rendre chèvre, cet idiot.

- Calme-toi, je rigolais ! Je sais très bien que c'est juste parce que tu es vierge comme la mère du Christ.

- Comme qui ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est de la religion occidentale.

- Ah. Bref, et vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?

- Ben… on a tout fait sauf aller jusqu'au bout.

- Mais je comprends pas… comment tu peux _expérimenter _sans… _conclure_ ?

Il éclate de rire. Je ne vois pourtant rien de drôle !

- Hinata, Hinata ! Il y a pas mal de choses qu'on peut faire avec son corps sans nécessairement conclure. Il serait temps que tu lises des nouvelles érotiques. Toute une éducation à refaire. Bref, j'ai trouvé ça génial, on s'est mis ensemble, comme je m'assumais pas trop j'ai fait croire à Itachi que Tobi était juste un ami, Tobi allumait Itachi quand j'avais le dos tourné et il a fini dans son lit. Voilà.

- … mais c'est une pute !

- Ah ! Je te préfère comme ça. Oh, oui, c'était une vraie pute. Quand je les ai surpris il nous a dit que ça n'avait rien de personnel et qu'il s'était éclaté avec nous deux. Et tu connais le pire ? Il nous a proposé un _plan à trois_.

… c'est possible, entre garçons ? Entre _frères_ ?

- Non. T'es pas sérieux.

- Lui il l'était.

- Il est _malade_ !

- C'était précisément le terme de mon frère quand il l'a jeté dehors.

- Il l'a jeté dehors ? Oh mon dieu, pendant un quart de seconde j'ai _envisagé _que…

- … qu'on l'avait fait à trois ?

Gros blanc.

Puis Sasuke éclate de rire – et moi aussi, son rire est rare mais très contagieux. C'est qu'il m'a fait peur, cet idiot !

- Qui serait assez tordu pour baiser avec deux mecs dont son frère ?

- Donc vous avez pas été en froid ?

- … si, un peu. Mais ça a fini par passer.

On frappe à la porte. Je reconnais la voix de Sana.

- Mademoiselle Hyuuga, votre père souhaite vous voir dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je descends immédiatement !

Dans le fond, je préfère presque les neuf mois par an que mon père passe en déplacement.

Je reviens vite normalement, mon père ne s'éternise jamais en discours avec ses filles.

Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal de mon lit, y abandonnant un Sasuke qui s'étire comme un chat en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'attends ici, ronronne-t-il en se prélassant sur mon matelas.

Quel enfant.

N'ayant pas très envie de trop faire attendre Sasuke, je descends les marches quatre à quatre et atterris dans le salon préféré de mon père.

- Vous m'avez faite demander, père ?

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un garçon dans ta chambre. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Pas de bonjour – jamais, avec moi : gaspillage de salive. Toujours aussi aimable, mon père.

- Mais père, nous ne faisons rien d'inconvenant, non discutons juste, c'est un très bon ami…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Uchiha ? … voilà qui change tout. Soit. Tu peux disposer.

Je déteste sa manière de siroter son thé. Tout comme sa manière de me traiter comme il traite Niiho ou Sana. Tout comme sa manière de juger les personnes à leur nom de famille.

Je m'éloigne à grands pas de ce salon maudit. Tout là-dedans illustre mon père : la décoration est froide, sobre, mais coûteuse. Toute sa vie pue l'argent.

- Alors ?

- Il voulait que je cesse de me déshonorer en invitant un garçon dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que c'était un Uchiha, dis-je en me laissant à nouveau tomber à ses côtés.

- Cette manière de voir les choses me fait beaucoup rire.

- Moi aussi.

- … dis, Hinata.

Il enroule une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

- On sort ensemble ?

* * *

Merci, mille fois merci, cher revieweurs, chères revieweuses. Vous êtes mes muses.

**Sana-teme**


End file.
